The present invention relates to a multilayer coil component having the structure in which a magnetic ceramic element includes a spiral coil therein, the magnetic ceramic element being formed by firing a ceramic laminate in which coil-forming internal conductors primarily composed of Ag and magnetic ceramic layers are laminated to each other.